


Arc Humane acres

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Cum feeding, F/F, Futadom, Futanari, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Sex Machines, Vaginal Sex, dub con, mind breaking, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Joan Arc was a progressive farmer! She was a young rich futa that was determined to treat all,of her monster girls with respect and dignity! Too bad they didn’t think the same of her...
Relationships: Coco Adel/Jaune Arc, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Joan smiled as she began to pull the heavy barn doors open. "Hello everybody! I hope that we are all having a good day today!" The young futa said as she looked into her barn, the sounds of soft moaning and groaning along with the ever-steady and present suction sounds of machines filling the air. 

"Joan! Kya! You came!"

"And so did you," Yang grunted her favoured bull grunting their massive dick still wrapped up in the thick milking machine similar to the ones on her tits making Joan smile as she waved to her sibling cows.

"And just how are my favourite sisters doing?" Joan asked, smiling as Yang's E cups only a cup size larger than hers shook as milk was forced out of them alone with the massive amount of cum that was forced out of her cock. 

As Joan walked in she spied Ruby's cock was not in her milking device the young cowgirl having removed her dick from her extractor as she sighed. 

"Ruby, is there a reason you are out of your sling?" Joan asked the futa rancher smiling her foot of wrist-thick fully soft cock bulging slightly as the admittedly attractive cow that whimpered. 

"I'm sorry Joan! I just got a bit too milked and drained earlier." Ruby said blushing as Joan sighed.

"Ruby you know that your cum and milk and the only things keeping the lights on in this place! If you don't get milked by the machines how can I afford to feed all of us?" Joan teased before Joan looked to her left as-

"H-hello Joan... how are you doing today?" Pyrrha asked her prized cow or one of them said groaned her massive cock that even dwarfed her dick hard as a rock as she was dutifully milked by the massive cock sock extractor that gripped her dick and wrapped it in the soft velvety suction as Joan looked to her left as brown eyes winked at her. 

"Hey, there babe, instead of having this damn milking take our dicks how about you let us out of here and have a go with your holes instead?" Joan paused as Coco, the last of her four bulls looked down at her, licking her lips, her dick wrapped in the extra large milker. Joan sighed.

"Coco you know I can't do that. I mean I know that you would never hurt me but I can't afford to be knocked up! I have so many things to do!" Joan said walking past them as she tended to her regular cows.

"Nora, Rin! Good morning!"

"Good morning farmer."

"Morning Joan!" Rin and Nora said the bonded cows whimpering their massive breasts being dutifully milked as their small pussies that Joan had only sometimes masturbated to pounding till they were raw at night! Joan smiled, putting a few extra treats into their bin before she turned to the other cows.

"Blake, are you doing ok?"

"I'm doing fine Joan. Thank you for checking on me."

"Good! Weiss? Are you still angry about me milking you too much last time? I'm sorry! I didn't know that they were set to that extreme level!" Joan said as her most difficult cow turned. Her hooves clamped as her smaller than most breasts turned her wide fat pale ass barley, covered in a thin bikini showed off making Joan blush as Weiss harrumphed, not even giving Joan a reply as the futa sighed.

"I"m sorry. I wish that I knew better but! We should get some new milkers so please just enjoy your rest!" The futa said before putting in fresh feed for all of the cows and bulls, smiling before she walked out of the barn locking the door as a loud buzzer sounded meaning that she had unlocked the stalls of the livestock so that they could move out and interact with each other.

"UGH! Finally, I hate pretending to be stuck in here!" Yang said as she took off her milking equipment the bull sighed she hated only getting that damn pump on her dick. She had been milked by it since she hit puberty and sure Joan was a good liberal owner but she wanted to breed something soon dammit!

"I know what you mean girl! Can you believe she thinks we are just some damn livestock that is stuck here and not being able to move where we damn well please?" Coco asked, the bull walking out with her dick hanging like an executioner blade as Pyrrha waved her hands.

"Hey! Joan is not like that! Joan loves us all and she treats us well!"

"Yeah, Pyrrha is right! I love Joan and she is so nice to us! How can you say that Yang?" Ruby asked, pouting as she stomped down hard one of her cloven hooves almost breaking the wooden barn floors as Nora grinned.

"Oh! Is today the day we break out of here?! I mean no one ever comes here and we are just trying to find a way to break it to Joan! I wonder what we should do to her when we do?" Nora asked licking her lips as-

"Um... excuse me? Maybe we can be nice to her?" Velvet said the shyer cowgirl blushed not wanting to harm her human crush as Coco sighed.

"Vel you need to learn to stand on your own two feet! I mean your heat is coming up soon and you can't tell me you don't want to break her hips!"

Coco said laughing as the eight-foot bull laughed as her six foot five companions blushed.

"Coco! Please stop it! I don't want to hurt her!"

"None of us do Velvet. But Joan is a human. No matter how well she treats us she is still just a human. That means that we have to break her in or stall train her one way or another." Blake said as everyone nodded...

\------

Joan sighed as she looked at her laptop. Her family had sent her another email checking up on her. It was hard to be a farmer out here. Especially when you dedicated your farm to only humane milking practices. Most human farms had their cows and bulls always knocked up and milked for twenty-four seven cycles. 

Joan barely milked her cows more than eight hours a day. Allowed them free reign inside the barn. And even made sure that their stalls were triple the minimal size that the state required her. The fact that she put in so much work made her cows and bulls loved her and Joan loved them as well. But still! She had to find a way to make sure that she was going to make enough money to get things going!

"Everyone wants pregnant cow milk but none of my cows want to be pregnant! If even one of them were to let me find a bull for them that they liked we could all be eating pretty for the rest of the year! I guess I'll just have to add another two hours to the mandatory milking time for all of them. I hate doing that but I think I need to do it. Weiss isn't going to like it." Joan said the futa groaning in distress. She wanted her farm to be a humane experience for the farmers and animals alike. 

She wanted to stake it out on her own, her family where massive in the milking industry she had grown up rich and privileged by after meeting her youngest cow Ruby when she was in one of her families elite stables Joan knew that the shivering cow barely conscious in the cold needed a new life and a better life. 

After that Joan had been adamant that her family treats their animals better than most. And after several long pleads and maybe a temper tantrum or two dozen Joan was able to dramatically improve their family's treatment of animals. 

Something that Joan was rewarded in with her own best friendships forming with the very animals that the family worked so hard and done so much to improve their lives swore loyalty to her and in the end, Joan was able to strike out on her own and set up their own private farm and make it alone!

"Or that was the plan. I didn't expect money to get this tight! I can't get my family to help me. I have to make sure that I can make this work. All eyes are on me right now. If I don't show them that I can make a profit by treating my cows right I'll never be able to change the industry for the better!" Joan put her hands in hair as she groaned her old sow lightly mouldy couch groaning under the shifting of her wide ass on it as the futa sighed.

"What can I do? I just want my friends to be happy." Joan said as-

"Hello! Hello? Can I get some help?" Joan paused her ears perking up as she looked outside as-

"Velvet!?" The futa asked as the cowgirl that had usually never had the courage to leave her stall during free time was now wandering out in the open not attached to any milkers but just walking around aimlessly as Joan sighed. 

"What the hell are you doing out there? Now I have to go get her." Joan paused looking down the massive cattle prod that her mother had insisted she take for protection laid by the door. The device fully charged but never used as Joan found it barbaric and gestured to her to pick it up as she sighed.

"No. I don't need that. I am her friend. I don't care what my family says, cows bulls can be friends as well." Joan thought as she walked outside leaving the device behind as she began to wave at her.

"Velvet?! Velvet what are you doing out of your stall!?" Joan asked as the bunny-eared cowgirl walked around in circles. Velvet did not seem to even register the fact that Joan had spoken to her. The usually very responsive very polite girl was not even looking her way. Simply wandering in small circles in the middle of the field. 

"Velvet? Velvet are you ok?" Joan asked her tone now taking one of concern as she looked at the cowgirl groaning her hands clutched on her stomach as Joan frowned.

"Hey if you are in pain you know that I can and will take you to the vet ok? I don't want you to get hurt! So please you can go tell me if something is wrong!" Joan shouted as Velvet paused her rapidly twitching bunny ears on point as she turned to Joan her eyes watering as-

"Joan? It hurts..." Velvet said as Joan gasped.

"Oh Monty! You are in heat!? Ok, ok Vel you are going to be ok it's all going to be ok you hear me?" Joan asked relief flooding her eyes as she put down her arms.

"You don't have to worry about your heat this time ok? I have some toys that you can borrow that I specially ordered for you! You don't have to be afraid ok? You are my friend and I love you." Joan said smiling sweetly as Velvet seemed to be reached, Joan was always such a good friend that it made what Velvet was about to do almost make her feel bad. Almost that is.

"You... do you think that we can be friends?"

"No Velvet I know that we are friends! So please come here, let me take you back to the barn and I'll make sure that you are not in any pain or discomfort alright?" Joan asked walking up pulling on Velvet's arm her massive F cup chest swinging down heavy almost smacking her face as-

"I'm so sorry Joan you are too nice."

"Huh? What does that mean?" Joan asked before Velvet pounced! Joan felt something hot wet and soft slam into her lips Velvet stole her first kiss. Smashing her lips to Joan's making sure to seal her lips in a vacuum seal grip as Joan was lifted off the ground! 

Joan felt her legs kick as she got over the fact that her cow had stolen her first kiss before she was thrust down! Joan yelped as Vel mounted her, ripping off her short denim jeans allowing her foot and a half of wrist-thick dick pop out smacking against Velvet's massive fat ass as Joan gasped.

"Wait! Vel you don't have to do this! This isn't you, it's just your heat so please! Calm down!" Joan said as Velvet's eyes returned to normal all signs of heat gone as she sighed.

"I love you so much but we need to have you housebroken before we can go on."

"Huh? What do you mean ah!" Joan screamed as Velvet slammed her hips down! Her wide fat heavy hips slammed down hard on Joan's dick her tight love box gripping down greedily on her cunt as that coal breaking snatch latched down onto her futa cock making Joan groan as she lost her virginity to her friend! 

"KYA! You are just what I thought you were going to be!" Velvet shouted as a massive bulge appeared in her guts! Joan felt her hands gripping the sides of the dirt the sheer force of the cowgirl's suction like cup cunt gripping down to her greedily making her feel like her dick was going to break off as Velvet instantly began to bounce on her dick!

"AH!" Joan gasped as Velvet began to ride her cock! Velvet began to slam her hips up and down on Joan's sex, her massive futa cock breaking right into her cervix as Velvet rode her dick like a champion!

"Fuck you are going to break me in half!" Velvet said as Joan had to fight the urge to cry out and moan! Joan's mind was slowly melting in pleasure as Velvet's pussy kept up the attack on her dick!

Joan's cock was wrapped up in that soft wet velvety vice, her cock endless massaged and gripped by a greedy bunny cunt that was simply refusing to leave her snatch without having an orgasm and filling her up to the brim! 

Velvet was not in the heat but she was going to fuck that blonde crush of hers like she was! Velvet slamming her hips up and down made her feel like she was going to break in two! 

Every time she slammed down her heavy breeding hips made her body shudder as she came hard over it! Her body having an orgasm every time she slammed her hips down on that massive futa dick as she fucked the very life out of her best friend!

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Joan! I didn't want our first time to be like this but I need this so bad! We all need this so badly! We want to thank you for all the good that you have done for us over the years! We promised that after we break you in that we will be so nice to you that you will love us even more!" 

Velvet promised her face flushed with red as Joan was getting close! Her melon-sized futa balls felt the soft loving oppression of Velvet's soft ass! The futa felt that heavenly cow ass slamming up and down on her balls. 

Joan felt her balls churning as she knew she was going to cum! She knew that if she kept this up she was not just going to cum but she was going to impregnate her livestock!

"Velvet! Please! I don't know what's going on! I don't know what you are saying but please! Don't make me cum into you! You will get pregnant!" Joan shouted with her eyes clear with shock and fear as her dick was relentlessly and milked by that hot cow pussy! 

Her balls finally hit their limit; her dick began to pulse before it exploded!

"AH! NO!" Joan shouted as she came hard! Velvet had to fight the urge to scream out loud as she came hard! Joan's dick burst inside of her flooding her with a thick half gallons of thick creamy futa cum! 

VelvVelvet felt eyes roll up into the back of her head. 

The feeling of all that cum just flooding up into her body effectively flooding her womb with enough cum to drown her ovaries as she let out a deep groan of pleasure as she just knew that she had been knocked up by it!

"So good... that's all I wanted, now we can begin the real fun." Velvet said looking down at Joan the futa was exhausted. The feeling of getting her pelvis that was now bruised to all hell rode into the open field, the fact that she had just knocked up her friend and livestock she now had to fight the battle to stay awake as she felt her consciousness leave her. 

Joan groaned as her eyes fluttered, Velvet gave her a soft look as she rubbed the side of her head and smiled sweetly down to the love of her life. 

"There we go now. You don't have to worry about things ok? You are going to be such a good pet for us." Velvet said smiling as she rubbed Joan on the side of her face. Joan did not know what to say but before her mind went o black and her consciousness failed her.

"But... but why?" She asked most sure if she had been betrayed or had things gone wrong when they first began. Joan sighed as her eyes shut, the feeling of Velvet's heavenly insides made her groan before she closed her eyes and her whole world went to black.

\-----

When Joan woke up she was not in her room. Joan pulled on her arms only to find that they were locked in a secure but very comfortable kind of restraint. Her legs tried to kick out but they were also locked in some kind of restraint. There was a weight on her chest that pulled down hard on her breasts. Joan felt something soft, wet and oddly plastic grip down on her cock it took her a second to wake up as she began to realize that she had been locked in one of her stalls!

"What's going on!? Hello!"

"Glad you are up Joan!

"Yang!? What's happhappeninJoan asked as Yang sighed she gave her former owner future lover a sad look as the bull swung her dick near her face, Joan felt the sheer heat from the massive dick swing dangerously close to her face, her most picking up just a hint of her bull musk that could make her a near brain dead cum addict as-

"Man I wish I had won that bet. I would have been the first to get in those hips of yours. Ah well, I guess that you can't win them all right?" Yang asked as Joan began to panic her limbs struggled against her restraints.

"What's going on!? Yang if this is some kind of a joke it's not really funny! Please if you let me out right now I promise I won't' get mad! Come on you want to let me out right? You don't want to do anything to me that you would regret doing yang?Joan asked the panic in her eyes clear to Yang to see as she sighed. 

"You know Joan I really do like you, and I do wish that we could do our best to make sure you were happy but! I guess that we will just have to wait wont, you? I'll just leave you in here until its all sorted out and you are properly housebroken." The bull said her cloven heat clopping away as Joan began to scream!

"Wait! NO! Don't go! Please! Yang don't leave me here! Yang! Please! I don't know what I did wrong! But I love you! I love my entire farm! Please don't leave me here!" Joan cried pleading for her life as Yang paused, the bull girl froze at the entrance of the otherwise empty barn as she sighed and turned to face her future broodmare.

"You know Joan if there was ever a fault with you it was that you are too damn nice. You just are the nicest thing and it makes what I have to do hard. Not that I am going to stop mind you."

"Yang, please... I don't know what I did to you or the others but we can talk! Do you want less milking hours!? I can do that, please don't leave me alone!"

"Oh, I won't leave you alone. You will have plenty of company as long as you are in here." Yang said grinning wickedly before she slammed the door to the barn shut with a loud and resounding thud! 

Jaune squealed as at the exact same time there was a hard and wet smack! On her has as a hand slapped her fat ass hard from the back as she felt fingers dig into her soft and supple flesh! 

"Ah!? What!? Who!?" 

"My, my you have an ass that will live for days." Joan heard a rich thick feminine voice call out from behind her as she paused.

"W-what? Coco? Is that you?! Coco, please let me out of here! Joan said before she felt it. Joan let out a soft gasp as she felt something hard, thick, and truly. Massive push against her vulnerable pussy. 

The restrained futa paused as she felt a cock that had to belong to a. Bull pressing into her pussy's leaking lips as Coco grinned the bull making a point to smash hard on the ground crushing the hay with her thick cloven hooves as she trotted behind Joan and grinned viciously at her.

"Oh I'm glad that you are presenting yourself to me, Joan, I knew that once Vel was in heat that this was going to be a nice long and hard day you know?" Coco asked pushing that massive dick tip that was easily three times too big for that diamond tight piping hot futa cunt as Joan figured it out!

Her livestock was in heat! All of them! Velvet's heat must have triggered a mass outbreak of heat in all of them and that was why they were acting so weird! Joan felt tears of joy come to her face as she was glad that in the end, it was not that her flock had. Decided to betray her but more along the lines that her flock's own biology had gone against them and she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Coco! Please listen to me. I know that this is going to sound strange but you have to listen to me! You are not thinking straight right now! You are not thinking clearly and your mind is lost and murky! Look I know that you are having trouble thinking but please let me help you" Joan shouted as Coco paused her mate was really just too cute! But she had to learn that this was happening one way or another but... 

The slight dub-con play was always nice, so Coco licked her lips and grinned.

"Oh no! Master! Your smell! It's so good! I can't keep my eyes off you!"

"Coco! No please you have to fight it!"

"I! I can't master it! I just have to eat you up!" Coco shouted as she spanked Joan's ass hard! She heard Joan scream in pain as a loud KYA! Filled the air as Joan shook.

"AH! Coco that hurt!" Joan whined like a whore as Coco grinned.

"Oh then let me make it all better for you," Coco said as she put her nose close to Joan's cunt before she slammed her face in it! 

Joan cried out as soon as Coco started to devour her sex! Joan cried as Coco began to eat out her pussy, her sensitive female parts taking the rough thick bovine tongue of Coco as she gripped her fat ass in both hands! Coco began devouring Joan, making her scream out in pleasure as she got her cunt ripped into!

"Coco ah! Wait! Please, that feels too good! But you have to stop! If you don't you are going to ah! Your saliva! Please it makes females ovulate! You can't just eat me out raw, please! I might get pregnant!" Joan shouted unaware as Coco rolled her eyes as that was the point Joan getting pregnant that was. 

She was not doing this to be nice really. Coco would have fucked the human raw like one of the regular cows she was meant to breed but if she tried that on a human there was a good chance she was going to literally tear Joan in half and kill her. Which would make knocking her up much harder if there was a melon-sized hole in her chest. 

Coco ignored such thoughts focusing on devouring that snatch Joan whimpering her body restrained as Coco pulled apart her cheeks putting her fingers ever so close to her precious rosebud spreading it before Joan's orgasms began to burst like fireworks as Coco knew she was ready.

"Ok now that is a pretty picture," Coco said the drenched pink human sex twitching like there was a live wire in it pulsed out as she sighed. 

"Well, then I guess it's time for the main show. What do you think of that Joan? Are you ready to get pregnant?" Coco asked, licking her lips as Joan felt her reality snapback! She began to struggle even harder as she began to try to fight her way out of the restraints!

"What!? No! I am not ready! Coco please!" Joan whimpered as the bull faunus sighed as she began to pour some lubricant on her cock.

"Don't worry this won't hurt at all. Especially with all this fancy lube, you have heard." Coco said, pouring a generous amount of the strange blue substance on it, she did not see Joan's face go pale but she could see the way the human went still.

The futa was apparently paralyzed with terror before she redoubled her efforts to escape her imminent breeding.

"Wait! Coco! Stop! You don't understand! That is the lubricant we use for bulls and cows to mate out of heat!"

"And? Is that a bad thing?" Coco asked pouring half of it on her dick throwing the can to the side and finally gripping Joan's heavy child breaking hips aligning her bitch breaking cock to it as-

"If you use that I will definitely get pregnant!"

"Ha. Sounds good!" Coco said before she jammed her dick all the way into Joan's tight virgin cunt in one swift motion! Instantly two things happened at once Coco groaned as that soft wet diamond breaking tightness that only a human cunt could give her filled her body. 

Coco had to take a second to hiss in pleasure as Joan's heavenly velvety folds began to milk her thick cock! Her massive bull cock had absolutely no business in a human cunt and in that one mind breaking womb shattering thrust Joan's once virgin sex was torn so wide that there was no way that anything less than a bull cock would ever make her cum!

"Fuck now you have a cunt to die for!" Coco groaned as the second thing happened. Joan broke, there was a moment a flash of pain so bright and so intense that Joan felt that she was going to blackout. 

She felt like a lance that was wreathed in flames was jammed inside of her. The second Joan felt the warmth spread over her, the pain killing agents of the lubricant breaking down any barriers her body would have, the sheer amount of lube that Coco used allowed her cock to slide into the heat! 

Joan's fat ass collided with Coco's hips as she sheathed herself into her bitch as Joan whimpered.

"I can't breathe." Joan hissed as Coco grinned.

"Good. Because we are only getting started." The futa said before she pulled back hard! Joan cried out the industrial-grade lubricant making sparks of pleasure dance in her mind instead of the pure agony of the breeding as Coco began to rut her!

Smack! Smack! The barn was filled with the hard wet slapping sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as Coco showed Joan no mercy! The bull was never known for her gentle nature Coco was fair but she was stern, and that aspect of her personality stuck to her breeding as she rutted Joan like a slut!

"Fuck you are tight! Your body was meant to be bred, you know that!?" Coco asked as the feeling of her massive bowling sized balls slapped against Joan's melons balls! The futa was used to her ball being free but the feeling of them smashing down on another futa's as she fucked her cunt raw! 

Every thrust of her massive breeding bull dick into her gut as a massive and grotesque bulge appeared in her guts as she got her guts rearranged!

"GAH! Coco! Please! Don't stop! I! Cumming!" Joan cried as she came again her brain was turning to mush her body was breaking under the effects of that bull dick, pheromones, and the lube! Joan felt her climaxes growing stronger and stronger, her body breaking her mind was turning to a slurry of pleasure and ecstasy as she was bred like a common street whore!

"Coco! Please! You are going to tear me in two!"

"That's the point slut! I want to make it so that no other cock can even come close to making you feel good! So if I have to split you in half for that? Then so be it!"

WHAP! Coco spanked Joan her dick hitting every last bit of her broken insides! Joan's pussy might as well have been torn asunder, it was lost to any and all tightness that a human or faunus could enjoy.

Coco's relentless jackhammer thrusts had totally broken her fragile human sex for anything but a bull dick to enjoy! Not that it would ever be able to comfortably take a bull dick but that was something for another time. 

For now, Coco was going to fuck that slut into a coma and make her, her personal breeding bitch!

"I hope you are ready, you slutty little human! I hope you are ready for when I breed you when I knock you up. I can't wait for you to get pregnant and for me to see you give birth to my calves!" Coco said, spanking Joan's wide fat pale ass again, the futa screamed as she felt her pussy get together on Coco's dick something that made both of them groan in pleasure and pain as Coco grinned wickedly down at her bitch.

"Oh, you liked that? You like the thought of me getting you pregnant like the slut you are? Hah, I should have known that the human was a slut for dick!" Coco said her cock plowing into Joan's pussy even harder, Joan's attempts to keep her composure failed as her bright blue eyes dulled a bit as they rolled up into the back of her head as she was fucked within a very inch of her life! 

"N-no! I! I don't want you to put a baby in me!" Coco laughed at the slut's pitiful attempt to fight back. Joan was crying in pain and pleasure, the feeling of the dick breaking her insides at a breakneck speed forcing orgasms after orgasm out of her body, her own dick failed the test as well. Joan's foot and a half of wrist-thick futa dick shot out a massive stream of cum into the pump before her!

"AH!" Joan cried out as a warning siren began to blare, the stall was flooded in blood-red light as Coco grinned.

"Well, there you go! You just went and did it, Joan! You just activated your own milker!" Coco hissed as Joan paused.

"I did what Kya!?" She screamed as she felt a truly crushing vacuum dick hit her cock! Joan's dick began to be squeezed by the milker at full power as she cried out in bliss!

"Oh, gods! Oh, gods! Please! Coco! Take it off! I can't take this from both of you!" Joan screamed as Coco grunted she hated to admit it but this bitch was tighter than a councilwoman's daughter! Joan's pussy was crushing Coco's dick and less than ten minutes into breaking her bitch Coco let out a groan as she drove her hips forward in one final thrust as her dick exploded!

"Fuck I'm cumming! Take it all you bitch!" Coco shouted as she came! Joan felt the feeling of her body gaining a quarter of its body weight. Cocos cum flooded Joan's womb instantly knocking her up. There was no way that the human was not now pregnant carrying a bull's child as Coco came hard!

"Fucking hell take it you bitch!" Coco hissed before Joan began to scream!

"NO! NO! It's too thick! Take it out! Take it out!" Joan screamed as she knew what had just happened as a pure mass of cum passed into her. Coco had deposited her knot into her. Her body's way of losing her cunt with a literal wall of cum deep on her cervix acting as a physical barrier preventing another form impregnating her an action her body would only do if it knew her insemination was successful. Meaning Joan knew she was knocked up! 

"I'm going to have your babies?" Joan asked her mind fully breaking as Coco pulled out the bull grinned at the horrifying wet plop! Filled the air followed but a massive flood of wind into Joan's ruined cunt before nothing, not even a drop of her cum dripped out and the nine month baby bulge in Joan's gut showed her that she had cum like a fire hose!

"Good! Now that you have done all of that I think we can give you your feed." Coco said clopping around Joan the broken human groaning before she squealed as her breast began to be squeezed by her chest milking devices.

"What's going on!?'

"You always said pregnant milk is the best milk so I wonder if people will like humans?" Coco asked walking before Joan the poor human opened her mouth to protest as-

"Don't mind if I do!" Coco said as she slammed her dick into Joan's mouth her new source of feed stuffing her body as Coco began to rut her face!

"Fuck you have no long I have wanted to do this! To fuck your pretty human face! To fuck you like a whore amd make you nothing more than my personal breeding bitch! Now you just take this load and get used to it!" Coco hissed her breeding drive overdoing her generally aloof manor as she came again! This time the cum was much chunkier than last time. Her body finished faster to make sure that she could feed her new mare. Joan swallowed the cum without choice her already bloated belly reached the proper options of which it might just burst as Coco smirked. 

"I hope you get used to this because after this? The cows are going to fuck your dick and every last bull will take turns breeding you. We all fell in love with you Joan and I hope you will learn to be our new breeding sow for the rest of your damned life!" Coco said, pulling her dick out with a harsh wet plop from Joan's mouth! 

Joan tried to speak but Coco just put a massive O gag on her lips before forcing a feeding tube into her mouth before slapping a button on the stall! There was a large chirp followed by an engine whirling up then thick nasty gulping noises as the rarely used, feeding machine began to pump Joan's guts!

"That's all full of our cum, me. Yang, Pyr, and Ruby so get used to it Joan, I'd say have fun but hey! You got a low to swallow!" Coco said sauntering out of the barn shaking her wide ass before slamming the door leaving Joan to the darkness of the barn and the merciless attacks of the machines attached to her body began to do their work making sure that Joan was going to be the best heifer the ranch ever had! 

Joan tried to fight back as she pulled on the machines the feeling of the soft vice-like grip on her nipples began to pull down, her body already reacting to the bull pheromones that had been forced into her as she was slowly milked! 

Joan looked down in horror as she saw her own milk her subtle pure white juices begin to leak out of her breasts as the machines began to pulse and began to drain her chest of her life-giving and very nutritious fluids as she whimpered!

Joan felt her dick began to squirm as the hellish but pleasurable grim of the industrial-grade bull milker that was never supposed to be put on a human cock began to suck down on her dick making sure to get every last bit of cum out of her cock! 

Joan felt the tears streaming from her face, her flock had hit heat hard! She should have seen the signs! She should have been there too. Protect them and block this madness! But now as she felt the first wave of that thick pungent bull cream began to hit her lips making sure give her a taste of that thick pungent mix of bull cum as Joan shut her lips tight!

Her thin feminine lips closed up refusing to let that cream anywhere near her mouth! Joan pulled back her body shaking in fear and revulsion the feeling of her dick being either melted or ripped off in bliss was making her shake and if not for the restraints that had been so thoroughly put on her limbs she would have fallen down by now!

Joan felt the tube shutter as the back up of cum fought hard verse her own mouth! Her willpower refusing to let the cum get inside without a fight, Joan knew that if she started to drink bull cum then she was going to be hook on bull cum permanently! 

Joan whimpered her finger digging into her own palms, she knew that once any amount of that came hit her body it was going to be almost impossible for her to win and-

"It's easier if you just accept it, Joan.' Pyrrha's voice said from somewhere before Joan could even blink the feeling of the suction devices doubling In power forced her to have a massive orgasm making her mouth open in pleasure right as the first wave of bull cum smashed into her throat!

Joan screamed the last scream she would ever have as a fully conscious untainted human left her mouth only to be drowned int thick breeding cum as Pyrrha rubbed her lover on the back of her head as she heard the first thick sickening gulping sensations and sound of Joan being force-fed the mix of her's, Ruby's, Yang and Coco's cum as she sighed.

"You know that it took us two weeks to put all of that together? There is so much cum in there that we thought you would surely notice that we were doing this long ago." Pyrrha said as she saw Joan's once bright blue eyes going dull, the mixed pure cum already breaking her mind, making her body go slack as Pyrrha smiled. Pickling up a lock of Joan's perfect blonde hair and flicking it behind her head lovingly.

  
"There you go, just let it in babe. You don't have to worry about anything else. You are going to be our bull and sow for the rest of your life. And we are going to give you so much love that you will not know what to do with alright?" Pyrrha asked Joan's eyes watering as she heard more of that rough GULP! GULP! Of her throat as she was forced to have her new diet. 

Pyrrha had to admit that as much pain and discomfort that Joan was in there was something so... erotic about seeing her like this. The sight of her throat bulging out so unhealthily as she was forced to drink down her own cum. The sounds of her already bloated stomach that had been stuffed with that cheating whore Coco's cum made Pyrrha wince as she sighed.

"You know I was supposed to be the one to breed you first. But it looks like Coco could never keep her dick in her bikini now could she?" Pyrrha asked her own monster dick eighteen inches of thick human breeding cock sprang out of her loins and was leaking massive amounts of cum to the floor as she sighed. 

"You know I would love to throat fuck you so badly right now but I don't think that I could tear you from your meal now could I?" Pyrrha asked laughing as Joan finally submitted what was left of her human intellect died and went down with a flicker, a candle going out that was never going to be relit. Her body went still as she began to accept the feed from the machine as her body finally was able to accept the purpose that fate had decided for her. 

"There you are, now let me see about the controls for this machine shall we?" Pyrrha asked an evil look on her face, Joan was always too sweet an owner. Sure she loved her but there was something just so aggravating about her appearance!

There was something so smug about her shaking her wide plump human ass before her, there was something just so sexy and sultry of the way Joan only wore the smallest possible fitting clothes showing off her impossibly sexy curvy body! It was like she was just begging to be bread! 

Pyrrha had seen it, the other bulls had seen it, hell even the sows had seen it! They had all known that Joan was secretly teasing them they knew that Joan secretly wanted them to do this to her and she was just. Playing the longest game of hard to get in history! Pyrrha had come to that conclusion before anyone else actually. She knew before anyone else that in fact, their so-called friend was doing nothing but teasing them. 

Why else was she so nice to them? Why else did she take them off the main f mainly farm, and take her out to the most isolated region of the world where they were all alone?

Surely Joan was just setting it up for them to take her and make her into ther breeding stock correct? What other reason could she have for showing them such kindness and then taking them to a place where they would always be so alone and without contact?

"Oh my!" Pyrrha gasped as she saw it Joan's first real cums hot was massive! She saw the futa. Produce over a gallon of thick pungent cum, the nut butter shot into the massive tanks that were going to store her cum for sales were now half full! 

Or at least one of them was. Pyrrha grinned she knew that this was the purpose that all humans were meant for and that as soon as they could finalize Joan's training and she was housebroken they could. Begin treating her like any good pet should be.

"That was a good shot Joan but come on. Let's pump it up shall we?" Pyrrha asked as she. Pressed a button as a strange harsh winding noise filled the air. 

There was a scream from Joan as she felt her body shaken! Her humanity almost seemed to come back to her as she came hard! Pyrrha pumped up the pressure on the machines turning them to the maximum as she grinned.

"You were always so sure to be safe with us to keep our milking to the bare minimal factory standards, we appreciated that we really did! But when it comes down to it?" Pyrrha asked leading down to the broken futa licking her ear as she began to whisper into Joan's body.

"There is a reason that the settings are set so high. Regulations exist for a reason, Joan. And the factory settings are put in place to stop these exact things from happening." Pyrrha said as she gave Joan a kiss on the top of her forehead, pushing her dick to her face and searing it with her pre-cum, before making sure to disable the safety precautions on the machine as she grinned.

"Don't worry you won't die from this. But your mind might just be a pile of goop from this so don't worry. Even if you can't think of anything by dicks and cum the rest of your life then you will rest easy knowing we will be there to take care of you ok?" Pyrrha asked the sounds of fluids being forcibly taken from her. Her jugs filling up as her breasts were forced to surrender their thick cream.   
Her nipples already showing signs of overuse as the pumps attacked her with maximum force making sure to take every last bit of milk out of them and then some. 

  
Her dick sucked like a vacuum as the massive milking sleeve beneath her forced her to curd eep inside of it, there was only six thick milking tanks that would make her cum in comparison to the dozens upon dozens of tanks for her tit milk that was much more valuable since she was pregnant.   
"You have fun in here Joan! I'll be back to check on you in a few days! Maybe Ruby will come in to make sure you have a fresh tank of feed! But I hope that you enjoy the weekend! I know that we are all going ot b waiting for you to be finished with your house training"! Pyrrha said as she slowly painfully slowly closed the door shut, the last. Bit of dying light left Joan's eyes as the doors shut on her. 

  
Leaving her alone in the dark her mind gone her body caught and held captive by those she loved the most.   
Her free will annihilated and her body used to do nothing but breed and make nourishment for others.   
The rough endless sounds of mechanical whirring, fluids filling containers alone other things filled the air as Joan's body was ravished by the machines.

There was no hope of escape her body was subject to the machines and there was no mercy from them.   
So as the darkness closed in and the only light was far in the back of the warning crimson flashing button of warning of over milking and animal abuse flashed, the poor futa was left in the prison of her own mercy. Her own kindness turned against her and sealing her fate as something less than human, less than faunus, less than a sentient being but as nothing more than a breeding stock for her superiors. 

  
As the low gurgles and slurps of mechanical harnesses filled the air one last tear went down her face as the poor futa dared to dream of a world where maybe this was not her fate? Maybe if she had just paid more attention she might have had a future? Maybe..." 

  
  
  



	2. Make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to massive outcry and me really misreading the commissioners ask! I have been paid to add an alternative ending to this fic! One that is infinitely nicer than before! Enjoy!

"Coco! Please don't leave me!" Joan shouted the futa still locked in the strange milking machine that she had once used sparingly on her cows was stuck to her body! Her cock miked by the strange device on her dick. The soft silky milking sleeve was already breaking her will to fight back and break free of the device as she whimpered.

"Don't worry Joan! I'll be back at the end of the weekend! So I hope you fit in there! Just hang on!" She said as she closed the door locking Joan in the device and leaving her alone to her own devices as-

"Sorry about her Joan. She's a bit new to this and cant' say the nice things to you like we can't." Joan paused as the stomping of cloven hooves filled the air. Joan looked to her left as silver eyes came into her view as Ruby walked into the scene carrying a tray of cookies, pillows, and some odd bottles of lotion as she smiled. 

"Ruby! Oh my god! It feels so good! I mean please let me out of here! I don't think that I can take it!" Joan shouted her mind shaking her massive child-bearing hips quivering as she groaned and whimpered in pleasure as Ruby grinned. 

"Ok now Joan I know that this is a lot but try to bear with it ok? I know you don't want to be alone so just get cozy because I'm going to be with you for the whole weekend ok!" Ruby said as she put the tray down on the hard wooden floor sliding a folding chair over and sitting on it, her massive ass making the metal creak and groan as her thick foot and a half of soft wrist-thick breeding bull dick hanging softly in the air as she began to. Pet the top of Joan's head softly as she purred in a soothing tone. 

"Now don't take this the wrong way! We really do love you so we have to make sure that you are fully on board with this... transition of power! So you know what we mean right?" Ruby asked as Joan whimpered her body shaking as Ruby narrowed her eyes before gasping!

"Oh! Oh, that Coco she put your settings on too high! Here we go let's just put these settings back on the gentle milking! There we go!" Ruby said flicking a button as Joan gasped!   
The feeling of her dick and nipples being relentlessly attacked and almost torn from her body subsides as she was greeted with the loving feeling of having her body gently toyed with like a well-trained lover began to suck and grip her dick and tits as Joan whimpered.

"Oh god, that feels so good!" Joan gasped as Ruby rolled her eyes.  
"Damn it, Coco! We talked about this! You can't just put the thing on maximum on the first run! Humans are delicate creatures! Really now! What are you trying to do mind break her?" Ruby asked pouting as Joan came a nice gentle orgasm was coaxed out of her cock as she let out a soft whimper as her dick was lovingly and gently milked by the soft vice-like cock sleeve that was probably not going to leave her dick for a while as she was milked softly but firmly!

"Oh, gods Ruby! I can't stop cumming! Please if this keeps up I am going to break!" Joan whimpered as Ruby leaned in to kiss her forehead and rub the back of her head. 

"There, there now Joan. You don't have to worry about that. I love you and I'm not going to leave you for the whole weekend. Cookie?" Ruby asked offering the quivering shaking climaxing adorable human a chocolate chip as Joan looked up the so-called pump and whimpered.

"B-but what about the pump? Isn't that just full of your cum and carbs so I don't die?"  
"What!? No! Didn't Coco tell you that Nora and Vel made that!"  
"N-no! She did not!" Joan said another explosive orgasm tearing through her body making her dick exploded in pleasure as she came another thick half-gallon of pregnant futa cum into the containment devices around her as Ruby sighed.

"No Joan. Coco was just playing a prank on you. Nora and Vel have been making that mix of feed for about two weeks! And not it has no cum in it. Think of it as a healthy version of a... what do you humans call them? A milkshake? Yes! Just think of it as a healthier version of a vanilla milkshake that you can subsist on! That's right!" Ruby said as Joan groaned the massive ahego on her face making her mind slowly cave in to the pleasure that she was forcibly but lovingly and with every passing second less and less reluctantly receiving as she groaned.

"So It's just like drinking a milkshake then?"  
"Yup! Just thinks of it as an extra thick vanilla milkshake is all!"  
"And there is no cum in it? For sure?" Joan asked like a whimpering child her hips shaking her voice cracking as Ruby nodded her head twice.   
"Yup! There is no cum in them at all! I mean if you want me to I can always put some of mine in it. that is if you don't want to take it right out of the tap that is." Ruby said blushing her massive cock rising to almost a foot and three-quarters long as Joan blushed her body suffering wonderfully under the mind-numbing bliss of the machines as she began to see the silver lining of this so-called predicament that was finally starting to show her that maybe this was not a bad thing after all?

"And you said that you really are going to be staying with me for the whole time?"   
"Yes, Joan don't worry about it. As long as you are here I am not going to leave your side for a second!" 


End file.
